Night Hag
]] The Night Hag was an Imperial Cruiser of an unknown class and one of the primary warships deployed by the Executioners Chapter of Space Marines who participated in the Badab War on the side of the Secessionists. It was the crew of the Night Hag which eventually negotiated a cease-fire with the Loyalists that saw the Executioners eventually drop out of the war and seek penance for its actions against the Emperor's peace. History The Night Hag was originally the flagship of the Renegade Rogue Trader Hektor Revvokan. It took part in his fifty-seven-standard-year reign of terror as he ravaged Frontier Worlds in the southern reaches of the Segmentum Tempestus to appease the Dark Gods for granting him immortality. Finally, in 137.M40, Revvokan was brought to justice by the Executioners. They captured the Night Hag intact and, with the aid of the Adeptus Mechanicus Archmagi rulers of Gryphonne IV, successfully cleansed it of its Chaos taint. The Mechanicus took certain relic-technologies as payment for its assistance, along with access to the information stored in the voidship's data-tabernacle. The Executioners then proceeded to refit the Night Hag to serve in their Chapter fleet. The Night Hag, carrying an augmented 3rd Company led by Captain Vanir Hex, entered the Badab War in late 904.M41. It was deployed to attack Loyalist shipping, as it was sufficiently armed to take on Loyalist Imperial Navy Cruisers one-on-one whilst remaining fast and agile enough to escape any trap set for it. The Night Hag accounted for more kills and captured vessels than any other starship in the Seccessionists' fleet. Its victories included the capture and scuttling of the High Conveyor Ar'saban Queen and the destruction of the ''Lunar''-class Cruiser Vengeful Hand. In 838.912.M41 the Night Hag and the Executioners Battle Barge Phaeton's Wrath were hunting a pair of damaged Sons of Medusa Strike Cruisers in an asteroid field on the edge of the Eridayn Cataract when the Salamanders Vanguard Cruiser Obsidia suddenly interposed between the two sides and requested a ceasefire. After a tense stand-off, the Sons of Medusa withdrew and the Executioners agreed to parley with the Loyalist command. The Night Hag accompanied the Obsidia to Crows World, where the Executioners agreed to withdraw from the Badab War and await trial. As a gesture of good faith, the leader of the Executioners in the conflict, High Chaplain Thulsa Kane, gave himself, his chosen Honour Guard and the Night Hag over to the Salamanders to be interned at their homeworld of Nocturne until the end of the war. The Night Hag is swift and heavily-armed with weapon batteries, Lances and fighter launch bays. However, its primary weapons are Macrocannons, which fire large fusion charge shells. They can saturate an area in atomic blasts, but only have a short range. The Night Hag possesses an unusual drive system that creates a disruptive effect with the potential to confuse enemy targetting scanners and protect the Cruiser from direct weapons fire. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 51 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 46, 88-89, 202 Category:N Category:Badab War Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Spacecraft Category:Cruisers Category:Spacecraft Category:Space Marines